


For The King

by hirusen



Series: AUs Of The Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bedrolls, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Camping, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Dark Magic, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Horseback Riding, Horses, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Injuries, Murder, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Quest To Reclaim The Crown, Roman And Logan And Patton Have Earrings, Roman Is Thomas's Only Son, Royal Retainers, Royalty AU, Siege On The Castle, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Tags Are Hard, The Others Have Different Last Names, Trust Issues, Uneasy Allies, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Shocked and forced to flee from their home, Prince Roman and his royal retainers must survive on their own until they are able to set siege on their home and reclaim the stolen throne.There's only one problem: a man who has magical powers.





	1. Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea to do this story after going through this Tumblr page. --> https://royal-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have kept a few elements about it, but I **have** changed it so it's not an exact copy of their amazing work. Still, I hope you enjoy!

In the distance, grey spirals of smoke spun into the air, the village that surrounded the castle being raided and burned. Footfall echoed in the strangely empty hall, two men rushing to the throne room. They shoved the maple door open and were greeted to the sight of a man with snake scales on the left side of his face, one eye human the other that of a snake; his expression was highly troubled yet relieved when he saw the two men. "King Thomas! Prince Roman! Thank the gods you both are unharmed." "Dolos, where are the guards?" "In the village and at the castle gates; whoever is behind this claims that they will have your life before the sun sets." Thomas glanced out of the opened window, seeing as the sun had begun to fall in the sky. "Looks like there isn't much time left."

"Prince Roman!" "Ro!" Named Prince spun around at the sound of two familiar voices, seeing two faces identical to his and his father's, despite none of them being related. "Logan! Patton!" He rushed and quickly embraced them, seeing the concern in their eyes. "What's going on?" "It seems we've been sieged." Logan narrowed his eyes at the royal heir's words. "...Are you certain?" Roman raised a brow at his retainer's question. "Fairly. Dolos has informed us that whoever is behind this has claimed they will steal my father's life before sunset, as bold of a claim as that is." Logan raised a hand to his mouth; Roman knew that look too, but he noticed that his father was now closer to his Royal Adviser, hoping that they will have a plan to counterattack quickly.

"What else have you been able to learn?" "...The enemy is strong, flying a banner I've never seen before. It seems that they are sparing the lives of the people if they don't put up a fight." "Doesn't seem to be stopping them from burning their homes, though." "No, it does not." Thomas sighed deeply, stepping up towards the throne; he brushed his fingers almost lovingly against the wood. "We need to act quickly. Rally the men to the main gate; we will return their blood lust with the rage of our men." Thomas turned, stepping down three steps, his eyes locked on his son. "Roman. I'm trusting you to lead the charge." "I will do you proud, father. You have my word." Sanders gave him a loving smile and Roman felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

It was the same smile his mother last gave him before she was assassinated by a sellsword.

"Logan Owlen. Patton Caden. Protect my son." "Yes, your Majesty." They said together, bowing deeply. "Father!" He got his father to still, shifting his gaze back onto him. "...I love you." "I love you too, my precious boy." Thomas could see his son was just as eager as he to run and embrace him, but there was no time; the enemy was getting closer and they needed to act. "Ready to fall back into the thick of it, Dolos, old friend?" The other, who also shared part of his features with the King, lowered his head with a smile. "Of course, my friend. There's...just one issue." "And what is--"

A dagger sunk deep into Thomas's heart when he turned to fully face his old companion, shock and horror crossing his face. "You're still alive. And I did promise my men I'd have you dead before the sun has set."

Thomas chuckled weakly, blood leaking out his mouth, fast to snare his hands around Dolos's arm, keeping him in place. " **FATHER!** " Roman screamed, lunging towards Dolos, his vision red and the urge to kill boiling his blood. "Roman!" Logan barked, snaring his friend's wrist, getting an angry snarl in return. "We have to go." "No! No, this scum does not get to live! I'll--" Patton quickly grabbed the Prince's other arm and pulled him back, a crossbow bolt narrowly missing them. Roman was stunned at the sight of it buried into the stone. "We have to go. Roman, come!" Logan ushered, seeing the shock of what happen start to sink in, but he managed to snap him out of it, getting him to sprint down the halls that echoed too loudly with their footsteps.

The streets of their childhood home was awash with gory chaos. Bodies were torn open, blood and organs painting the cobbled streets and surrounding buildings; there were already dozens of crows circling overhead, eager for a fresh meal, some already feasting on the corpses. Logan was guiding them to the stables, hoping that they could escape with their lives if they rode on horses rather than their feet. A guard stumbled out from the stable doors upon seeing the three men. "My Prince! I'm so glad you see you unharmed." "Sir Gadion!" Patton cried, quickly holding the man up when his legs bucked from under him. "T-The horses...have been uneasy. What's happened?" Roman threw his gaze from the guard, fighting off his tears.

"King Thomas has been killed."

Logan spoke, his words flat. "...I...I see. I'm...so sorry, My Prince." "Be at ease, good sir. My fa-father--" Roman cut himself off, teeth digging into his lower lip, tears swelling in his emerald eyes. He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. "My father...didn't suffer for long."  _At least I hope so._ None of them knew if the King was still clinging to life or if the God of Death has already claimed his company. "Who was behind his death?" Sir Gadion managed before he broke out into a violent coughing fit, a few splatters of blood falling against his armor. "The King's Royal Adviser, Dolos Shadow." "The King's Adviser?!" Logan nodded his head. "We...still can't believe this is his doing, and yet..." Before another word was spoke, they heard as leather was snapped and suddenly a horse barreled out of the stables.

It was the King's.

"Xena!" "She must have heard us. Poor girl." The wounded guard stated, coughing again. "...It's better than getting her throat cut by Dolos's men." Roman stated, quickly leaving the others and going into the stables. "Cesar! Easy, boy, easy." He calmed his horse, an Andalusian stallion, as he undid the reigns; quickly doing the same for Patton's horse, a Pintabian mare called Sun, and Logan's horse, a Appaloosa stallion named Ranger. "Ride fast, Prince Roman." "Sir Gadion, I--" The guard raised his hand, now leaning against the stables, breathing hard. "No need, My Prince. My family has graciously served yours for years and we have all willing sacrificed our lives in the name of your family. If this is how I meet the God of Death, then I will do so knowing that you left this place safely." Roman's eyes held his sorrow for the man. "...It has been an honor to know you." "And the same to you, Prince Roman Sanders. May the Goddess of Fate smile upon you." Roman bit his lip, turned Cesar around, and hastily ushered him into a full gallop, knowing his retainers weren't far behind.

At the sound of hooves striking the stones of the blood coated streets reaching their ears through the open window did Thomas manage a weak laugh. "Aren't you a cleaver boy? Using what magic you have to keep me from moving." "I won't let you near my son." "Oh? Is that so?" Dolos sneered, his mis-matched eyes narrowing onto the paling face of the King. "Yes. Logan and Patton will keep him safe." Dolos chuckled, uncurling his fingers from the dagger that was now pulsing to the beat of Thomas's heart, snapping the King's magic off his body and moved away. "And...what would you do if I told you that my men are already hunting down your precious boy?"

"My son is more powerful than either you or he realizes." Dolos purred. "Is that so? Well, why don't you enlighten me on why that is?" Thomas chuckled, blood now dripping down his chin. "And ruin the fun? Oh, old friend, how I've missed your jests." Dolos growled, backhanding Sanders hard, causing him to collapse onto the stairs leading up to the throne chest first, the dagger slipping further into his body. Thomas groaned from the pain, barely managing to push himself up enough to fall onto his back, his eyes locked onto the traitor before him.

"I am not your  _friend_." "...Yes, you've made that fairly clear." Dolos stared at the dying man, contemplating something. "...Do you wish to know who sent the assassin to kill your wife?" Thomas cocked a brow in interest. "Figured that out did you? Heh, well, I'll be seeing her soon; better to know before I'm with her again." Dolos knelt down, coiled his fingers slowly around the dagger, then leaned further down until his mouth was pressed against the King's ear. "I'm the one who hired the assassin." He ripped the dagger out, Thomas grunting in pain, before his clothes were stained a dark crimson, the light slowly fading from his eyes. "I had hoped that they would have gotten your boy too, but beggars can't be choosers." He spoke lovingly, a twisted grin on his lips as he saw the last to Thomas's life drain away. "Long live the King."

And then the King...was gone.


	2. Agony

Logan maneuvered Ranger to slide up the right side of Roman, reaching his hand out and grabbing the reigns. "...We should rest for tonight." He ushered, hoping that Roman could hear him; the look in his eyes was so distant he was amazed he hadn't fallen off of Cesar. Roman didn't verbally respond, just nodded his head, letting Logan guide both him and Patton to a sheltered area of rocks and trees. They came to a stop, Logan quickly dismounting his horse before easing Roman down from his. "Patton." The other nodded, pulling off the single bedroll he had in Sun's saddle. "Lay down, My Prince." "...No."

Logan sighed deeply. "Please, don't fight me tonight." Patton walked over and cupped Roman's face in his hands, examining him closely. "Ro, listen to him." "No. I'm not tired." Caden growled at the Prince, stunning the two men with him. "Look, if you won't listen to him, then you'll have to listen to me, and as the King's Healer I order you to rest." "But--" " _Now_." Roman let out a defeated breath, his bravado vanishing and he felt as the shock of witnessing his father's murder as well as the state his home had been in as they fled finally slammed into him. Logan lowered his friend down onto the bedroll, taking off the spare blanket from Ranger's saddle and draped it over Roman's body.

"We'll wake you should anything happen." Roman hummed, eyelids feeling too heavy to fight, and was asleep in moments. "You too, Patton." The other shook his head. "Let me help you get firewood and some water before I do. It's getting too dark for you too see that well." Logan wanted to argue, but he knew that Patton was right; the sun was too low in the sky for him to find what they need in a practical amount of time. "...Go fetch the water, I'll get a fire going." Patton placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort before he went deeper into the forest. Logan started to look for dry enough wood to use around their current area, slowly moving away from the sleeping Prince when he didn't find any.

A few hours have passed down, the quarter moon providing only just enough light for Logan to see that Patton had found both water and enough firewood to have one lit, the King's Healer curled around the Prince's back, one of their hands interlocked. Owlen sat next to them, reaching his hand out and threading his fingers through Roman's hair slowly, stroking his hair like he's seen the Prince's father do when they were younger. "Like a shadow, like a comet, a spirit never really dies. It only changes form, and soon will rise again." Logan recited, having memorized a poem often said to those who are grieving. He noticed that a few tears fell from the corner of Roman's eyes, Logan quickly brushing them away with the back of his finger.

Logan glanced around their make-shift camp when his ears picked up something moving in the distance. His eyes didn't notice anything, but still he kept his guard up just in case; two of the people he's known since his childhood were sleeping next to him, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to either one of them.

* * *

Owlen groaned when he stirred awake, having fallen asleep against the trunk of a nearby tree. His back and neck were aching, but he pushed that annoyance away, instead casting his hazel eyes onto the other two males. They were still sleeping. Double checking the fire, Logan grabbed his bow and quiver from Ranger's saddle, strapping them on before setting out from the camp. They didn't have time to take any extra rations with them, and between all of the food that was kept with their horses, they only had about two weeks worth of food if they rationed it correctly, maybe a week if they ate normally.

Logan wasn't about to start to dip into their food supplies without having a good reason; like there being no game in the area. But there was. He spotted a rabbit 300 feet in front of him; he knelt down slowly, pulling his bow off his shoulder. He didn't move as the wind ruffled the canopy overhead, a few leaves being shook loose and Logan smirked when he felt that the wind rushed over his face. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it between his fingers, pulling the string taunt as he narrowed his gaze onto the prey. He took a deep breath...three...two... The arrow sung as it cut through the air, but the rabbit wasn't quick enough to escape, the tip sinking through its throat.

Logan was fast to get to the rabbit, taking his small knife out from his belt and field dressing the fresh kill. It was a good sized meal for the three of them, since he was wise to guess that Roman wouldn't have too much of an appetite this morning; Patton didn't eat too much as it was, and Logan knew he metabolized food slower than the others, so he doesn't need too much himself. He went back to camp, found a sharp enough stick to skewer the rabbit onto, and set it over the fire to cook.

The sun was just high enough now that it broke through parts of the canopy, sunlight gently washing over Patton's and Roman's face, stirring them both from slumber. "Good morning." Logan spoke, having been cutting the cooked meat into strips for them to eat, adding a little bit of the salt that was in Cesar's saddle to start to turn a large portion of the strips into jerky for them to consume throughout the day. "...Think you can eat a little bit?" Logan asked as he held up a smaller piece of the meat, a hopeful look in his eyes. Roman nodded his head, taking the offered meal and bit into it. He chewed slowly, Patton noticing that change in his face. "Don't force yourself to eat more than you feel that you can, Roman."

Patton spoke up and the Prince nodded his head, offering what was left to Patton who took it. "Drink some water too, Roman. I'll go see if I can get a view of the area." Logan stated, standing up, his own piece of meat wedged between his teeth, and once again left the camp. Caden glanced over to Sanders and pulled him against his body, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rocking him gently.

Roman broke.

He buried his face into his best friend's neck and sobbed, clinging to his body like a terrified child, because that's what he was in that moment; he wasn't Prince Roman, a man know for his daring escapades, he was a child who was praying this was all just some horrid, evil nightmare and that he'd wake up and that he'd find his father alive and well. "Sh, sh, sh. I've got you, Ro. I'm here." "F-Father...dad...d-daddy!" He wept, unashamed, and pressed himself closer to his friend. He could barely hear that someone was coming closer, feeling as they were pressed against his back, their arms curled around his waist. Roman knew it was Logan, could feel his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

They all shared the same pain he did, and like him, none of them really knew what was next.


	3. How To Start A War

The night had taken over the skies, the quarter moon hanging high. He moved swiftly, pressing himself against the stone wall when he heard footfall getting near. "Any sign of him?" "None. King Dolos is getting concerned."  _Damn right he is._ He thought as he waited for the royal guards to continue their search of him. Once they were far enough away did he start moving again. He was heading towards the dungeons, hoping that Dolos hadn't killed the men he had captured. His coup was a swift one, that was certain; he had bought the loyalty of half of King Thomas's royal guard, but only a fourth of his army, which he was thankful for. It seems that Thomas's Army Leader and War Tactician, Logan Owlen, had found the right men to not be so easily swayed by coin.

He made his way to the small, rounded door and slowly pushed it open, thankful that the bolts didn't squeak from its moment. The men behind the iron bars heard light footfall coming down, one of the guards knowing for a fact what that type of footfall meant: someone was trying to break them free. "It's a shame you betrayed your King." "King Thomas was weak. He would have lead the kingdom to its doom." "King Thomas was the people's King. You can only keep them plaint with your lies for so long." He heard as one of the guards spoke up, conversing with whoever was assigned to guard the dungeons.  _Too bad for them._ He pressed himself along the wall at the bottom of the stairs, making sure the hood of his cloak was up, before he spun around the corner, his magic flaring out and sent the man's sword flying out of his hand.

"Keys. Now." He growled, making sure to change the octave of his voice so the guard didn't know who he was. "Damn. How'd you get in here?!" He coiled his magic tighter and the guard stumbled back when he spotted his eyes from under his hood. "H-Here! Pl-Please don't kill me!" He sprung forward, the man attempting to scream as he dropped the keys, and the magic-user's hand was clapped over his eyes. "You will forget about everyone in the dungeons. You will forget that you ever handed the keys to their cells over. You will forget that you were ever here. You will forget you ever saw me." He spoke, slowly pulling his hand away once he finished his silent incantation, the man falling into a completely relaxed state as he moved out of the dungeons. He waited until he heard the door open and close before grabbing the keys and unlocking the seven cells that we filled to the brink with men loyal to the true royal bloodline.

"Thank you. I don't know how--" Sir Gadion started before the moonlight caught enough of the man's face for him to clearly see who was helping them. "...Virgil Shadow?" Virgil groaned, pulling the hood if his cloak off his head. "What are you doing here?" The guard asked, his eyes narrowing. "...You're injured." "I'm fine." He growled, but Virgil only responded with his own. "Will you let me heal you? You won't be able to escape if you aren't moving right." "Why should I let you?" Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but a boy no more than 12 spoke up, asking, "Sir Gadion, why did you say that man was lying?" Crap. Virgil forgot that Dolos had locked up almost all of the servants that lived in the castle. "W-Well, because..."

"Because my father is a very bad man." Virgil stated, getting both the boy's attention, as well as the attention of everyone else in the dungeons. "W-Why? Sir Shadow was always so kind. He...He gave me candy sometimes when I felt sad." "My father no longer is that nice man. Yes, he truly was at one point, but he's changed. He kept everyone blind to who he really is and he did something that only bad men do." "W-What was that?" "My father murdered King Thomas." The air left the room, and the guards could almost feel death's welcoming embrace as they took in Virgil's words. "K-King Thomas...is dead?" "Yes, little one. He's gone, and sadly, there's nothing that can be done to bring him back." Virgil froze as the boy sprung for him, his arms wrapped around his waist as his face was buried into his chest.

After a moment, Virgil wrapped his arms around the boy and hushed him. "...Alright, boy. I'll let you heal me." "Thank you." Virgil said, carefully handing the still crying boy to another man, knelling down to get a better look at Sir Gadion's injury. "You got lucky. Had that bolt actually hit you, you would have been suffering from more of the poison that it was dipped in." Gadion nodded as he gritted his teeth, feeling as Virgil's magic gently pushed into his body and mended his wound. "...There. I can't fully heal it, but I've taken away the poison and closed most of it up. You'll be hurting for at least another three weeks, but you can at least move." "Why are you helping us?" Another man asked and Virgil straightened up, moving out the cell and towards the stone wall, feeling for something.

"Because my father is a power hungry moron who needs to be stopped if not killed, but you don't stand a chance against him." "Why's that?" Gadion asked and Virgil sighed. "You haven't faced my father's magic before, have you?" Gadion shook his head. "Can you honestly say that you're prepared to face someone who uses dark magic?" The whole room recoiled at Virgil's words; no one was a stranger to the fact that magic flowed in the blood of some people, but those who used dark magic were shunned if not outright killed. "I didn't think so." "So...what do we do?" A member of the royal guard asked. "The only thing you can do: flee and regroup." "You expect us to abandon our city?!" "If your father got to the King, then the Prince--" "Prince Roman is alive!"

Sir Gadion barked, quieting the fears of his fellow guards as well as getting Virgil's interest. "...He is?" "Yes. He along with his retainers, Logan Owlen and Patton Caden, escaped the city on horseback." "...Do you know which way they were heading?" "From the looks of it, east." Virgil nodded his head. "Then all of you need to head south west." "What? No, we need to go to the Prince!" "If the Prince is heading east, then he's heading towards  **her**." Virgil growled, ending any arguments that might have wanted to spring up. "They must not be fully aware of it, which is why I will head east." "You're...going to help the Prince?" Virgil paused in his search for the switch that reveled a hidden pathway, glancing to his feet. "...I thought my father was a good man, then he did this." He turned to face King Thomas's men. "My father needs to be stopped, and I am not afraid to go to war in order to do so."

"Go...to war?" "That, is what I will help Prince Roman do. He needs to gather up the strength of the men my father stole from our King. He needs to have  **her** at his side before we even have a chance of challenging my father. He's the strongest user of dark magic I've ever seen;  **she** will be our only shot to even the playing field." After a moment, Sir Gadion nodded. "...There it is." He pushed the switch, hearing as the others in the room gasped. Virgil grabbed an unlit torch and snapped his fingers, setting it ablaze. "Follow the pipes until you see moonlight. These will lead you out of the city, and remember: you all are to head south west of here." "What will you do?" Gadion asked as he took the torch. "Head back to the stables; if I'm to catch the Prince before  **she** finds them, I'm going to need my horse."

Virgil spoke, turning to head back out of the dungeon when Gadion grabbed his cloak. "...If you harm the Prince, I'll have your head." Virgil turned to full face him. "If that were to happen, I will gladly offer you my head and hand you a sword to take it with." The room stilled. "King Thomas's murder is unforgivable. My father is a fool to think that he could lie to his own son about his actions; not when I saw them first hand." "You...were there?" Virgil nodded. "Though, I had no idea Prince Roman was alive until you said it. After my father stabbed the King, I...I ran." He admitted, shamefully. He could have done something. He  ** _should_** have done something. Instead, he ran away like a coward. Gadion's hand clapped against his shoulder, grabbing Virgil's attention. "Doesn't matter. You're here now, and you're will to fight your father. That's good enough for me." Virgil gave him a weak smile.

"Lead them out of here safely, Sir Gadion." "When will we see you all again?" Virgil thought about it. "...There a town a few miles south west of here, stay there. I know the innkeeper in that town, and I will send him a raven once Prince Roman is ready for war." The guard nodded his head, Virgil seeing as the boy rushed up and hugged him again. "Stay safe. Both you, and the Prince." Virgil chuckled weakly. "I'll make sure we are. Now go with them, little one. I'll see you again." The boy nodded and released Virgil, Dolos's son quickly heading out of the dungeons once he sealed the entrance again.

He made his way to the main gate when he caught sight of a patrol and pressed himself against the shadow of a wall, listening carefully. "Still, to think that Sir Dolos managed to kill the King." "I know. I hear that the Prince's sword is still in his chambers." The patrol laughed and Virgil cursed. He should have guessed that the Prince wouldn't have time to retrieve his blade. Quickly making his way through the corridors that, to an outsider, he shouldn't know as well as he does, he found the Prince's room. He wanted to look around, to see what kind of man Prince Roman was, but he didn't have time, grabbing both his royal garb and his sword that the Prince's father had custom made; it wasn't a typical broadsword that all the guards had, it was modeled after a foreign design that the King saw his son take interest in.  _It's a katana, if I recall right._

A unique blade for a unique man. Virgil wanted to take King Thomas's sword as well, but he'd have no chance of stealing it off his father, so he left the castle with the Prince's royal clothing and his personal blade, heading to the stables. "Hello, Bella." He cooed to his horse, a Friesian mare, as he stroked her head. He strapped Prince Roman's sword under the bedroll to make sure no one saw it, he tucked the Prince's clothes into a pouch that he normal kept a spare change of clothes himself, but he didn't bother. He couldn't have his father knowing his plan.

"Ready, girl?" He heard her call in response to his words, her hooves eagerly digging at the ground. He smirked and quickly sprung her into a gallop. "There he is!" He heard a patrol shout, but they were on foot, so Virgil knew that they wouldn't get him. He felt a piercing gaze on him and glanced up; from the window of the throne room, he barely saw the silhouette of his father. He chose to ignore him and kept riding eastwards. "...Damn it." Dolos cursed as he watched his son leaving the city. He was hoping his men would find his son and that he could explain his actions to his child.  _No matter. He'll return soon enough._


End file.
